


Senses

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Dom Phil Lester, M/M, Smut, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: Phil wants to try new things.





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for close to a month now! I finally found time to finish it between work and daily adventures! I really hope y’all enjoy!

Dan opened his eyes only to see nothing. Well, not exactly nothing, something was blocking his vision—a blindfold to be exact. He couldn’t see anything at all, but because of the blackout, all his other senses were heightened. 

Restrained to a chair, Dan didn’t have much mobility so the only thing he could do was wait. 

How long has he been sitting here? Minutes? Hours? His heart was going wild as he realised how exposed his body truly was, even bound like this. 

Dan’s ears perked up as he heard footsteps heading in his direction. Every step made his heart skip a beat as he waited in anticipation for whatever was to come. 

Suddenly the noise stopped and the room was silent again except for his own shaky breaths as he felt his nerves building up. This excitement, this fear of the unknown—it only made this moment feel so much longer. 

Goosebumps spread up and down Dan’s left arm as a feather light touch skimmed each nearly invisible hair along its journey up and along towards Dan’s collar bone. Dan’s shoulder moved forward making the bone more prominent as Phil teased his middle finger across it. Dan gave a slight shiver as every light touch had him biting his bottom lip and whimpering slightly as everything in him wanted to whine for more. 

His senses were alive—nothing could bring him down from this natural high. Well, maybe one thing could, and that was Phil retracting his hand. 

Dan shifted in the seat the best he could. This feeling of the unknown was driving him wild. He wanted to know what was going on, he wanted to see what Phil was up to. Where was he? He tried to listen and his ears finally twitched as they picked up on a sound. 

A flick of a lighter made Dan’s head instinctively move to the direction of the sound. Phil didn’t smoke, so why was he hearing that noise? His mind was trying to fill in the blanks but before he could do any more pondering—he felt it. 

His left thigh suddenly had a burning sensation as he hissed—this hiss wasn’t in displeasure, it was quite the opposite. The wax began to cool, unlike Dan’s excitement, as he sat there in anticipation for the next drop of wax to burn his flesh. 

There was something about that feeling...it was like no other. Why did he like it so much? What was it about melted wax that made things so exhilarating? It burned, but in the best way possible as it always sparks up every other fibre of his being and makes him feel alive. 

Funny how something so simple can literally drive him so wild. The wax was now completely cooled on his thigh and he was finally beginning to settle down before he felt it—another burning sensation. 

Wax was dripped down his chest as a moan escaped his lips. His senses were coming to life, along with a specific organ. 

More, he wanted more, but he knew begging would get him nowhere so he decided to do the only thing he could...wait. 

Time felt as if it were moving in slow motion as Dan listened carefully. He was trying to pin point where Phil was and what he was doing. He heard footsteps moving away from him but lost track quickly as they seemed to leave the room altogether. 

Damn, what was he up to? Phil said he wanted to try new things but honestly this was not what Dan imagined when he said that. The waiting continued as did the growing feeling of suspense. 

The silence, the restraint, the exposure—Dan has never felt so much with so many limitations in his life. 

He felt his heart rate kicking back up as he finally heard the other coming back into the room. Dan could only imagine what was in store for him next. 

A sharp sting coming from several suede strips made him cry out in pleasure as it stung in all the right ways. He took a sharp inhale and exhaled another moan as every strip landed on a different patch of his arm. 

He knew Phil had purchased a flogger because he saw the receipt but he honestly didn’t expect it to be used so soon. He wasn’t complaining, instead he was waiting for more. A hit to his thigh brought him fully to life as he squirmed in his chair. This was too much for him, he couldn’t see a damn thing and he was too damn sensitive. 

Phil was teasing him at this point. He was slowly running the suede strips up Dan’s thigh just to watch his body’s natural reaction to it. Dan let out a whine before the flogger was brought down and stung his sensitive skin. 

“Fuck!” 

Dan cried out in pleasure as he felt his cock give a twitch in excitement. 

The stinging—it awakened every passion in him especially sinful desires. Dan bit his bottom lip. A strong, shuddering exhale through his nose was music to Phil’s ears. They both needed more and they were both given more. Dan could no longer hold back anymore as hit to his delicate abdomen made him wail from satisfaction. That was it, the final hit. 

He heard a thud on the floor as the flogger was dropped. His head moved around before he felt two strong hands on his shoulders as they gave a squeeze. 

Dan tensed and he shivered as he felt hot breath filling his ear—he never knew even just breathing could be so seductive. The words that were said however, sent shivers up his spine. 

“Want more?” 

The low voice rang in his ears as another squeeze was given. Of course Dan wanted more but he felt frozen. He didn’t know exactly what more was but as long as it involved Phil, he wanted it. He opted to give a nod in response and he felt the hands remove themselves from his stiff shoulders. 

Dan felt the ropes that had been tightly restraining him suddenly loosened as he heard them fall to the floor. Dan turned his head in the direction he assumed Phil was, only to have his head forcibly pushed back forward. What was going on? Why was he being untied? Why was it so damn quiet? 

Suddenly Phil’s voice broke the still air, 

“So Daniel, how much more do you want?” 

Once that question was asked Dan felt himself somehow become more erect than before. This seemed like a loaded question but Dan knew what he wanted so the answer slipped out naturally,

“All of you.” 

He said with a slight whimper—he was getting desperate. 

“Well, then you’re going to have to work for it.” 

Phil husked back as he moved so he was in front of Dan. He did not remove the blindfold; instead he guided Dan’s hand to his slowly hardening, slightly pulsating cock. 

Dan knew what to do and he didn’t even have to see to know the expression that is on Phil’s face: It was animalistic, beastly, feral; lustful, libidinous, lewd, and all other words to describe the look of pure desire that was surely present. It was finally time for Dan to get his revenge—he was finally the one in control. 

Dan moved to his knees as gave a squeeze to the throbbing cock in his hand. He knew the imagery alone of him in front of Phil was driving him crazy and his member was reacting to it as well as it hardened beneath Dan’s grasp. 

Soft lips were carefully placed against the tip of Phil’s already weeping head before a warm tongue licked the sticky string away. 

Dan couldn’t help himself he loved everything about the taste of Phil—from the base all the way to the very top. He showed this affection by slowly licking inch by inch, savouring the flavour with a moan. No spot was left ignored as he went in for more, relishing in the low moans coming from above. 

Dan needed more of Phil’s tang so he went halfway down, engulfing the phallus with a soft suck. He felt Phil’s fingers tangle in the curls of his messy hair as he was then forced to take in more, which he was more than happy to do anyway. 

Dan has a big mouth and everyone knows it especially Phil so he was more then happy to feel his entire length deep inside, working it’s way towards Dan’s welcoming throat. No gag reflexes here, buddy. 

Phil thrusted slowly into the heat of Dan’s mouth. Dan moaned, sending vibrations up Phil’s shaft and caused a sharp gasp. Dan’s head began to move to meet with the thrusts as the pace picked up between the two. Bliss, this was pure bliss for them and neither of them wanted to end this. The welcoming warmth from Dan’s mouth made a familiar heat build up in the pit of Phil’s core so he knew he had to stop. 

Phil already had his hands nestled in Dan’s brunette waves so he pulled at them to remove him from his entirety. He looked down,

“Fuck.” 

He mumbled under his breath seeing the image of Dan; on his knees, hair pulled back, with his tongue out. It was like he was begging for more and naturally, Phil had more to give. 

“You look like you want to say something Daniel...” 

Phil said looking down at Dan who had his mouth still agape. The sight in front of him was driving him wild and that’s when he realised, what -he- wanted—was a taste himself. 

Dan couldn’t see, but he could sense that Phil was now kneeling down at his level. He felt his chin tilted upwards before his lips were claimed. Dan leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth enough to let Phil’s tongue slip in and fight with his own. Dan flinched slightly, but then let out a low moan into this kiss when he felt a hand firmly grasp his fully erect cock. Tongues kept exchanging saliva as a desperate hand kept stroking. 

Phil broke the kiss first. Sounds of staggering breaths were the only sound crowding the room. Phil shifted his eyes down to see a string of saliva between their tongues still remaining. 

Dan gave a quick, sharp gasp when he felt himself pushed back so he was laying on the floor. 

He opened his eyes, only to remember his view was still barricaded. He then felt a flat tongue give a lewd lick up his shaft. An unstable moan escaped as his fist hit at the floor. He bit his bottom lip, and his head flopped to the side all in the same moment when an indescribable feeling of warmth surrounded his cock and a firm hand followed each movement. 

A particularly hard suck made Dan’s body intuitively jump as a wave of euphoria overtook him. This feeling, even though it was only a hand and a mouth, this pair knew what they were doing—and it was going to bring Dan over the edge faster than he could even comprehend. 

He had to stop but of course he wanted this to continue. His mind was at war—it was screaming for completion, it was screaming for release; it was screaming for more however and for that to be a reality, Phil would need to stop. 

Dan’s eyes rolled back as his back arched, forcing his cock deeper into the heat of Phil’s mouth. 

No more. 

Dan couldn’t handle any more of this sinful pleasure. His hand hesitated but he finally moved it and took a handful of Phil’s hair to force him off. 

Phil gave a low, almost sinister chuckle before giving one final lick up the entirety of Dan’s cock ending with a kiss to the sensitive tip. 

“Someone is eager for something else.” 

Phil teased with a chuckle. Dan went to open his mouth to retort, only to have two fingers shoved into his mouth. 

“Suck, Howell.” Phil demanded. 

That deep, commanding tone jolted every immoral fibre in Dan’s body. He didn’t even hesitate, he just sucked the phalanges and gave them a generous coating of saliva. 

Phil felt his cock give a twitch of excitement as he looked down to see Dan’s tongue sloppily slobber even more saliva onto his digits. He could watch this all day long. 

Dan was under his complete control right now and he was about to take this to a whole new level. He wasn’t even going to use this saliva for anything but there was something about this power; knowing he could do whatever he wanted to Daniel, whenever. 

Phil knew what he wanted to see—and that was Dan crumbling and trembling beneath his grasp. He knew how to get it too and step one was removing his fingers.

“Turn around and bend over, I want to see that ass in the air.” 

Phil’s voice was ruling as he reached for the ropes that remained on the ground. 

Once he was finished re-bonding Dan, he admired his work. 

Dan had his upper half on the floor completely with his arms bound behind his back. His legs were also roped together as his rear end was high in the air and ready for Phil’s taking. The vision in front of him, it was like every single one of his sexual fantasies coming true except it was even greater because he could -feel- the excitement coursing through him. 

Phil couldn’t help himself. He saw Dan’s plump behind directly in front of him and some inner voice was telling him something: spank him. 

The voice repeated over and over as Phil’s hand finally came down with a hard clap echoing the room followed by a wail of pleasure from the bounded man. That sound was the sweetest thing Phil has ever heard and he needed to hear it again. 

Another smack. 

This time he watched the ripples of Dan’s ass as the flesh beneath his palm burned into an angry red. He felt Dan quivering so he moved his hand in a soothing circle to calm the stinging. 

“Have you been good or bad?” 

Phil asked this to give Dan an option on whether or not he would give him another firm whack or stop. 

“Very bad.” 

Those words made Phil suck in a sharp breath. He technically already knew the answer but hearing those words spoken in that breathy voice...God damn. 

Phil looked down at the palm of his hand before licking it to make the sting that much sweeter. Once it came down, Dan’s whole body jolted forward. It was too much, he was too sensitive, and Dan knew that Phil’s hand alone at this point could bring him to his end. 

“P-Phil...”

Dan whined. That whine was like a symphony to Phil’s ears...it was art. He knew what Dan wanted but he needed to hear it. 

“Yes Daniel?” 

Phil said in the coldest voice he could muster—he was just as excited as Dan at this point but he was better at hiding it. 

“Fuck me.” 

That was it, the last straw. He couldn’t hold back any longer; he couldn’t tease anymore, because then he would just be teasing himself. He needed to feel Dan. 

Dan felt Phil’s hand removed from his red-hot ass. He admired the print left behind from his hand and gave one last soothing rub before stepping back. 

Dan couldn’t see and he could only hear his own heart pounding in his ear so he was truly blind to the world. The only sense he could rely on now was his favourite—touch. 

He gasped and shuttered as he felt ice cold gel finding its way into his entrance with assistance from Phil’s fingers. He felt them move and stretch him so that everything would be more comfortable for them both. 

Dan thought maybe from here on out everything would be gentle and smooth sailing since getting to this point was brutal—in the best way possible of course. However, ignorance is bliss. 

Without as much as a warning Dan felt his entire opening filled. He gasped and let out a sound that honestly wasn’t even human as he felt himself being pounded into without mercy. 

This wasn’t torture—this was bliss. 

This was the kind of pleasure Dan has been waiting for basically his whole life. Phil knew exactly what he was doing and he always knew how to keep things interesting in the bedroom. 

That was one of the perks of dating someone who lived outside of the box. 

Dan couldn’t do much but take it and hope to God no one else could hear the carnal noises he was making. Phil was out of control the sounds of flesh slapping together was becoming faster as breathing was picking up on both ends. It was like they were both animals who didn’t know how to control themselves and honestly this was the hottest thing they have both ever done. 

Heat was picking up and spreading throughout both their cores and they both knew sweet release was just a few movements away. 

But Phil?...He was a monster. No! He was a God...he was in control and he would be dammed if things ended here, so soon. 

He pulled out so quickly it stopped both of their orgasms in its tracks. 

It was painful but it would be worth it in the long run...at least that’s what Phil was telling himself. 

Before Dan could even comprehend what just happened, he felt himself being flipped around so he was on his back as his legs were being forced towards his chest so Phil could re-gain access. 

This was better. 

Somehow Dan was even tighter the second time he was being pummeled into. Hearts were racing, moans were clearing the silence. This was exactly what they both needed. This was all their desires coming true and to make it even sweeter, it was with their dream person. 

Ultimate sexual fantasies were coming to life on the floor of their flat. 

Ropes were burning Dan’s flesh as they rubbed against it, but it honestly only heightened his experience—he truly was a glutton for pain. The drool seeping out the corner of his mouth only confirmed that. 

But for Phil, one thing was missing...

Phil kept his movements up as he moved one of his hands off this cold tile of the floor to remove something that’s been bothering him—the blind fold. 

Brown eyes that were hooded with desire were finally revealed and that was it; the straw that broke the camels back. 

Phil couldn’t take it any more. Seeing Dan like that, with that look—that was his euphoria; his ultimate kink. He was no longer in control. 

Dan’s back suddenly arched as if some higher power was pulling his chest towards the heavens. It was like watching a flower bloom. Eyes rolled back on both ends as warm liquid was distributed. 

Finally, they were both fulfilled. 

Both men were panting. It had been hours since they began and honestly, it had been the longest few hours of both their lives. 

They had both realised something along the way. It wasn’t about the lewd acts or the toys, it was about one thing: doing it together. 

It didn’t matter that they did, how hard they did it, it only mattered they they did it together. 

After years of testing out every method in the book to spark up their love life they finally learned what truly brought them both the most pleasure. It was simple really, and it had been in front of them the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes! I hope you had a good time! If you liked this let me know in the comments! I enjoy feedback :) if you have a twitter, follow me!   
> @ gingersnapphan


End file.
